This proposal contains five projects: ( 1 ) "A Rigorous Test for Orbital Steering" in which we determine directional effects in nucleophilic addition to carbonyl groups using systems with accurately defined approach angles. ( 2 ) "Probing the Endo Cavity of Bicyclo (2.2.1)heptane Systems" in which we use C-13 NMR to determine exo/endo ratios and nitrogen inversion rates of N-alkyl-2-azabicyclo(2.2.1) heptanes with the purpose of understanding the steric requirements of the endo region. ( 3 ) "The chemistry of N-Acetoxy-N-arylacetamides" in which we propose to examine the physical organic chemistry of these cancer-causing compounds. ( 4 ) "Conformational Equilibria at Micelle Surfaces" in which we will determine for the first time the rotamer stability of long-chain amino acid derivatives in the micellar state. 5 ) "Regioselectivity of Borohydride Reductions at Micelle Surfaces" in which we hope to selectively reduce one of two carbonyl groups in a diketone adsorbed onto cetyltrimethyl-ammonium borohydride micelles.